


Taste of Your Lips

by dontbevain



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fluff, Food, Food Kink, M/M, Mentions of adult paraphernalia, Mentions of encephalitis, Mentions of sexual acts but no sex, Murder free au, Out of character probably, Prompt Fic, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 07:06:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4338686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontbevain/pseuds/dontbevain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Graham was rarely the type to instigate extra spice in the bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taste of Your Lips

Will Graham was rarely the type to instigate extra spice in the bedroom. He was quite happy with the sex life he shared with Hannibal. Sometimes Hannibal liked to play games and Will always enjoyed the fancy toys Hannibal brought home.

It's not that Will thought Hannibal was bored of him. Hannibal did more than his share of proving how enticing he found Will. Hannibal loved all the little noises and tremors his body produced like an instrument and Hannibal was the highly skilled musician. Will rarely connected well with his partners thus the lack of sexual comfort. There were certain sexual norms that everybody attempted at least once.

Will thought back to the embarrassing conversation he was involved in earlier that day. The BSU team had wrapped up forensic details for a case just before lunch. Beverly had driven them to a restaurant with an outdoor patio where they enjoyed refreshing beers and food. 

Across the street was an adult store with a man and women in the window modelling candy lingerie. "What?" Beverly laughed. "I enjoy a little eye candy with my meals."

Will rolled his eyes at the pun before tucking into his sandwich as the rest of the team went into details about the pros and cons of wearing candy lingerie. 

"Personally, the g-string reminds me a little too much of candy necklace." Brian shuddered. "My favorite childhood candy has been violated."

"Give me some good ol' fashioned strawberries and chocolate syrup." Jimmy pipped in. Beverly giggled and contributed by going into the different sauces and syrups that compliment various fruits. 

"How 'bout you, Will?" Beverly asked with a sly voice. "I bet Dr. Sexy-Plaid-Pants has all kinds of exotic fruits and sauces he's brought into the bedroom."

Will mentally looked up at the sky and wondered if he could feign losing time. His encephalitis had been long since cured but he seriously thought about faking it. He felt an elbow nudge the side of his ribs. 

"Well?" Jimmy prompted, his hands propped under his chin like an eager child. 

"That isn't something I've- we've ever done." He replied awkwardly.

"Really?" Brian dragged out. "He's always importing all kinds of wild exotic foods and wine from all over the world."

"Nope." Will replied, hoping the conversation would end there. 

"Huh." Beverly said thoughtfully. "I really thought Hannibal would be the type to just lay you out naked on his dining room table covered in sushi."

Brian and Jimmy laughed as Will choked on his beer. "No! Never!" He managed to wheeze out. 

"It's called Nyotaimori, by the way. It refers to the practice of serving sashimi or sushi on a female body. Nantaimori in your case, Will." Jimmy recited with a wink in his direction. 

"Please stop." Will groaned and hid his face in his hands. "There's no naked sushi in the dining room or anywhere else."

"Alright, we get it man. It's not for everyone right?" Brian chuckled. "I'm actually allergic to strawberries." 

Beverly had gone on to describe in graphic detail about this one boyfriend in college who really liked chunky peanut butter and Will's lack of experience with food in the bedroom was forgotten. 

...

After lunch Will had gone back to his office to pick up his lesson plan for next week to review that evening. There was a pile of papers to mark waiting for him at home. When he arrived he decided that his dogs needed a good run outside. It was Friday and he felt it would be a great way to unwind by taking them down to the stream. A few hours had passed so he brought the dogs home for supper and thought about grading the papers. 

Will hadn't planned to see Hannibal that evening but something about his earlier conversation with the team sparked the urge to go talk to him. Hannibal always said that his home was open to Will whenever he liked. A key had been cut for him. It hung on a keychain in the shape of an adorable Saint Bernard. So he stuffed the papers and lesson plan into his leather satchel before grabbing the keys to his car. 

...

The sky had turned pastel orange and pink by the time he arrived at Hannibal's house. The porch light was on but he didn't see Hannibal's Bentley in the driveway. Will unlocked the door to a dark and empty house. He flipped the light switches on as he made his way through the house. There was a note waiting on the fridge for him. Hannibal had gone to meet Mrs Komeda to celebrate her newly published novel. There was a private party downtown but he would be home before midnight. A glass tupperware of food was waiting in the fridge to be reheated. Will smiled to himself. Hannibal was always prepared for his unexpected arrivals. 

It was still early in the evening so he settled by the fireplace with his students' essays. It was too hot to light a fire at this time of the year but he quite enjoyed the atmosphere.

Eventually Will squeezed his eyes shut in an attempt to rehydrate them. He set his glasses down on the armrest to rub away the stray tears forming. What time was it? The dark sky outside confirmed that he had allowed hours to pass without notice. His belly growled to signal that he had missed supper. Remembering Hannibal's note, he got up to inspect the contents of the fridge. 

A bowl of strawberries sat next to the container of what would be his dinner. Next to it was this fancy dispenser Hannibal swore produced better whipped cream than the stuff he bought at the store. Humming to himself Will shook the dispenser. He aimed the nozzle at his mouth and pressed down on the extraction lever. He moaned loudly as the creamy filling melted in his mouth. He had to hand it to Hannibal, it was heavenly and fluffy. 

Now Will didn't think their sex life was boring but the conversation that morning shed light on another aspect of social milestones he missed out on. He was curious to find out what made food in the bedroom so appealing. Will glanced at the time displayed on the stove. Hannibal should be home soon. Distracted from dinner he tucked the dispenser under his arm. He grabbed the bowl of strawberries and headed upstairs to Hannibal's bedroom. 

Will set the items down on the night table before removing his clothes. He draped his shirt and pants on the chair by the fireplace. He thought for a moment with his hands at the waistband of his boxer briefs before pulling them off and tucking them into the pocket of his jeans. 

Will lay down naked on the silk bedsheets. He ran his hands across the cool silk before getting up to strip the bed. The whipped cream and strawberries would stain the silk if he didn't change them. He pulled out cotton sheets from the closet to replace the ones he pulled off. Once he was satisfied he lay back down and idly thought to himself. 

Should he lay out the whipped cream and strawberries across his body or wait for Hannibal so they can indulge in hand feeding each other? He didn't check to see if Hannibal had chocolate syrup. Maybe Hannibal had maraschino cherries in the fridge. Then again, he didn't want to end up looking like Chris Evans in that date parody film he saw as a teen.

Will looked over at the bowl of strawberries and whipped cream. His stomach growled again, reminding him that he hadn't eaten the food Hannibal left behind. He propped himself up on one elbow and leaned over to grab a strawberry. Sweet tangy juice burst across his taste buds. He slurped at the liquid running down his fingers and laughed to himself. Hannibal would tut at his poor manners but he couldn't help it. It was so delicious. 

He deposited the stem by the edge of the bowl and pulled out another plump, juicy strawberry. This time he covered the tip of the fruit with whipped cream. The combination couldn't be more majestic. 

Flashes of his childhood made its way to the forefront of his mind. Strawberry shortcake. Picking ripe strawberries with his nan in the heat of the sun. Half of their days work was set aside to chill in the fridge, the other half left to marinate in a bowl of sugar. He would beat the heavy cream and sugar by hand. Nan would take over when his little arms got tired. She would let him scrape the leftover whipped cream with some of the chilled strawberries. After that she would chase him out the door because he never had patience to finish helping her bake the cake. 

Nan would call him in after dark and he had to wait until he ate all his vegetables before she would cut him a huge slice. She let him top it off with as much whipped cream and strawberries as he wanted. His reward for a hard day's work but it was never a chore to spend time with her. Will smiled wistfully at the memories evoked by the two simple foods. 

Before he knew it he had demolished nearly the entire bowl. Will looked down at the remaining four strawberries and shrugged wryly. Somehow he didn't think this is was Beverly had in mind when they brought up food in the bedroom. It seemed a little silly to save the rest. Feeling a little sleepy, Will slid under the cotton sheets and finished the rest of the fruit. He lay back against the mound of pillows at the headboard and closed his eyes. He would bring the empty bowl and whipped cream dispenser downstairs in a minute. 

...

Will was aroused from his nap at the weight of a body that caused the bed to dip slightly. He could hear a hum rumble through the chest of his lover. His eyes fluttered open at the touch of Hannibal's hand cradling the side of his cheek. His thumb rubbed at a bit of juice staining the edge of his mouth. Will watched as Hannibal brought that thumb up to taste his leftover snack.

"I see you found part of my planned treat for you." Hannibal gazed fondly at the dark haired man whose eyes blinked wide open in surprise. 

"Strawberry shortcake." He clarified as Will sat up from the sleeping position he had slipped into. 

"Oh, I'm sorry. I-" Will looked down with a blush. It was fascinating how far down his blush could travel. 

"That's quite alright, Will." He placated, mistaking Will's embarrassment at having ruined dessert. 

"No, I mean I was going to wait for you to- um, for us to-" Will trailed off as Hannibal cocked an eyebrow, curious to know what had his precious cupcake in such an unusual state. 

He took the moment to observe the scene before him. If Will merely wanted a sweet treat then he would have sat at the island in his kitchen or in his favourite armchair by the fireplace. Hannibal and Will never brought food into the bedroom to eat, and judging by the clean line the sheets made across Will's body, never naked. 

"Ah, I see." The corners of his mouth twitched. Will mirrored his actions from the conversation with his BSU team. 

"No, you really don't." Will mumbled from behind his hands. 

"You weren't planning on seducing me with strawberries and whipped cream?" A grin finally erupted from Hannibal's face as Will groaned and rolled over to bury his head under the pillow. 

"I can hear you grinning." Will accused a little muffled from his hiding spot. 

"I am not." He denied, smile stretching wider. Hannibal gently tugged at Will's side until he willingly rolled back over. Unable to further resist the charming nature of his FBI agent, he brought his lips down to meet Wills'. 

"Mmm." He hummed against Will's lips. Hannibal licked his way into his mouth, experiencing the sweetness of the strawberry juice fuse with the natural flavour of his partner.

"Delicious." He said, pulling back a little. "Now, will you tell me what suddenly gave you such a lovely idea?" And Will recounted the days' events up until this moment. 

"As sweet as I find strawberries, I find no greater treat than you." Peppering little kisses across Will's bare skin, Hannibal made his way back to his mouth. Hands pulled at Hannibal's clothing as he set out to prove just how sweet he found Will to be. And if strawberries found its way into Hannibal's fridge more often, well, that's nobody's business but their own.

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt fill slightly diverted from the original prompt here: http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/122933603468/imagine-your-otp-having-sex-and-using-whipped


End file.
